


Niczym

by kas_delafere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King!Sam, Dark i Edgy, Dean i Cas mają tylko cameo, Demon!Dean, Leviathan!Castiel - Freeform, Loki!Gabriel, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/pseuds/kas_delafere
Summary: Sam wraca do Lokiego po polowaniu, ale w rozkoszowaniu się bogiem przeszkadza mu brat z bestią i rewelacją na temat samego boga.





	Niczym

**Author's Note:**

> Jutro pierwszy odcinek ostatniego sezonu, więc stwierdziłam, że w końcu skończę to pisać. Zaczęłam w 2013, więc trochę na dysku przeleżało...
> 
> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) za przejrzenie <3

W bagażniku wiózł ciało, którego musiał się pozbyć przed rytuałem. Ostatnim razem został ukarany za przywiezienie ze sobą smrodu gnijących, demonicznych zwłok, dlatego teraz wiedział lepiej. Prowadził pewnie, z uśmiechem, czując jeszcze w ustach wyssaną krew i buzującą siłę w głowie, w całym swoim ciele. Nie musiał patrzeć we wstecznie lusterko, aby wiedzieć, że jego oczy zostały całkowicie pochłonięte przez czerń, jak zawsze świeżo po posiłku.

Sam nie zastanawiał się nigdy, pod jaką kategorię istnień się kwalifikuje. Teoretycznie nie umarł, nadal był człowiekiem, chociaż z jego duszy nie zostało już nic; nic oprócz czarnego dymu. Nie widział go, bo nie mógł wydostać się ze swojego ciała, ale czuł, jak gnije w środku, w przenośni i dosłownie. Cieszył się tym. Wcześniej był słaby, ograniczony, ale teraz miał moc. I wykorzystywał ją do swoich własnych celów, które, jak się przypadkiem składało, można by nazwać czymś dobrym na swój pokręcony sposób.

Polował, bo do tego był całe życie szkolony. Teraz jednak miał o wiele bardziej skoncentrowane cele; nie skupiał się na wszystkim nadnaturalnym. Przyciągała go jedynie aktywność demoniczna – w końcu musiał coś jeść. Z jego zdolnościami demony były łatwe do wytropienia, ale ostatnio zaczęły go unikać i gdyby nie drobna pomoc, miałby o wiele więcej problemów. Istniał jako hybryda człowieka, wampira i demona. Polował i na niego polowano. Norma.

Czerpał złośliwą satysfakcję z tego, że stał się istotą gotową do przejęcia roli, jaką chciał mu narzucić Azazel, ale wykorzystał to do swoich samolubnych celów. Nie przejął władzy nad armią demonów; _wyżerał_ sobie drogę przez armię demonów.

Zjechał kolejnym zjazdem w prawo, kierując się polną drogą w głąb lasu. Normalnie taką brudną robotę zostawiłby na noc, ale dzisiaj miał już inne plany. Zaparkował samochód i spojrzał na siebie w szybie. Jego oczy wyglądały znowu na ludzkie, więc z zadowolonym uśmieszkiem przeszedł do bagażnika i wyciągnął z niego ciało. Ciągnąc kobiece zwłoki za włosy twarzą do ziemi, szedł po ściółce głębiej między drzewa. Zatrzymał się, kiedy dotarł do miejsca, które najbardziej mu odpowiadało. Używając swoich telekinetycznych mocy, wykopał grób, wrzucił w niego zwłoki i przysypał je ziemią. Do samochodu wracał nie tylko najedzony, ale też bez cienia brudu czy zmęczenia.

Było już ciemno, kiedy dojechał na miejsce. Zawsze był to stary hangar, zawsze po wejściu do środka Sam znajdował się w pałacu. Już na pamięć znał drogę wśród niezliczonej ilości korytarzy do komnaty Lokiego. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, zobaczył drobną, nagą blondynkę przed wielkim lustrem, starającą się ułożyć fryzurę z długich do pasa włosów. Uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej; skoro Loki był w tej postaci, to Sam będzie miał przyjemność złamania jej, kiedy będzie ją pieprzył.

Udało mu się zrobić tylko pięć kroków, kiedy bogini odwróciła się w jego stronę. Zadarty nos był zmarszczony, a oczy zmrużone.

— Dzieciaku, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie masz się pokazywać, jeśli śmierdzisz jak zgniłe mięso? — powiedziała zimno, trzymając włosy jedną ręką przy głowie, a drugą przykładając na chwilę do nosa, krzywiąc się na niego.

Sam za późno zrozumiał swój błąd; trzeba było najpierw iść do swojej komnaty i wziąć prysznic, aby zmyć z siebie smród demonicznej krwi i zwłok. Nawet jego moce nie były w stanie temu zaradzić. Chociaż stanął w miejscu, to nie przestał się uśmiechać. Najwyraźniej Lokiemu nie spodobała się ta postawa, bo machnęła krótko ręką i z rozdartego jakby połamanym szkłem policzka Sama poleciała krew. Syknął, prostując głowę po uderzeniu, a jego oczy wypełniły się czernią.

— Wewnętrzna część dłoni jest uznawana za stronę intymną — mruknął, przesuwając swoimi palcami po policzku i wylizując je. Gdyby został uderzony knykciami, kości jego szczęki byłyby połamane. Gdyby Loki użyła pięści, jego żuchwa i nos zostałyby zmiażdżone.

Bogini prychnęła i uwolniła swoje włosy, kładąc ręce na biodrach. Przyglądała się, jak policzek Sama się goi, nadal mając niezadowolony wyraz twarzy. Nie zmienił się on razem ze zmianą samego Lokiego, który stał teraz przed Samem, wyglądając jak woźny, kiedy pierwszy raz Sam go spotkał; kiedy Sam jeszcze był człowiekiem, chociaż już naznaczonym.

— Nie daję ci namiarów na demony po to, abyś przychodził do mnie i zakażał mój dom ich odorem — powiedział bóg, przyglądając się sobie w lustrze i zaczesując brązowe włosy do tyłu. Nie powiedział nic na stwierdzenie o intymności, bo co tu mówić? — Idź do siebie i wróć tutaj. Przyjdę po ceremonii. — A spojrzenie, jakie rzucił Samowi, jasno mówiło, że to nie Sam będzie stawiał warunki. Mała cena za niesubordynację, według Sama. Lubił łamać boga, ale lubił też być przez niego łamany.

Bez kolejnego spojrzenia w jego stronę, Loki pstryknął palcami i Sam znalazł się w swojej komnacie. Szybko rozebrał się i zostawił ubrania na podłodze, nie przejmując się, co z nimi później będzie. W łazience przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy woli wziąć kąpiel, czy wejść pod prysznic, ale ostatecznie wygrała kąpiel. Przesiedział w wannie dobre pół godziny, zanim w ogóle zaczął zmywać z siebie dzisiejszy dzień, ale woda nie zmieniła swojej temperatury, nadal była przyjemnie gorąca. Wychodząc z wanny, nie przejmował się szukaniem ręcznika, tylko, nadal ociekając wodą, wyszedł i skierował się do komnaty Lokiego.

Nie kładł się na łoże, tylko oparł o kolumnę podtrzymującą baldachim. Przeczesał włosy do tyłu i skrzyżował ręce na torsie oraz nogi w kostkach. Nie musiał czekać długo na przybycie Lokiego, a dwa pstryknięcia później znajdował się na podłodze na kolanach, ze związanymi przez czary nadgarstkami, między nogami rozłożonego na łóżku Lokiego.

Ślina ciekła mu po brodzie, kiedy obejmował wargami erekcję Lokiego i próbował wziąć ją w całości w swoje gardło, podczas gdy bóg ciągnął go za włosy. Poruszenie za drzwiami rozproszyło zarówno jego, jak i boga. Po chwili do pomieszczenia zostało wrzucone ciało Mageth, jednej ze służek, którą wyczarował Loki. Wkrótce rozpłynęła się, ale za nią weszło dwoje niespodziewanych gości.

Sam wstał i przetarł brodę, a Loki wypstryknął na niego szatę, owijając się w swoją i stając na nogi. Sam najpierw wyczuł, a później zobaczył demona, który kiedyś był jego bratem. Pierwszy raz jednak widział z nim to... coś.

— Castiel — przywitał się z zadumą w głosie Loki. — I nie tylko Castiel — dodał po chwili, marszcząc brwi.

Istota stojąca za demonem warknęła, prychnęła czarną mazią i gwałtownie sięgnęła mackami w ich stronę, również ociekające czarnym płynem, ale wystarczyło, że Loki machnął ręką i istota się zawahała.

— Cas? — odezwał się demoniczny Dean. „Cas” wyszczerzył się, dosłownie, wręcz za szeroko niż powinno być to możliwe, po czym jego macki znowu zaczęły wysuwać się do przodu.

— Nie radzę — syknął Loki, występując przed Sama (jakby to miało go zasłonić), a w jego ręce pojawił się dziwny miecz. Istota w prochowcu wrzasnęła i zaczęła się cofać, idąc koślawo w tył, sycząc i zostawiając czarną maź za sobą.

— Nie będę tego sprzątać — oznajmił Sam, opierając ręce na biodrach. — Czego tu szukasz? — rzucił w stronę tego, co zostało z jego brata, starając się opanować głód, który uderzył go razem z zapachem demona.

— Czego tu szukacie? — poprawił Loki, nadal trzymając ostrze w górze. Demon cofnął się nieco, utrzymując na nim wzrok. Wyglądał, jakby stracił swojego asa, którym była zapewne istota czająca się teraz za nim, zbierając swoją dumę.

— Chcemy zawrzeć układ — zaczął Dean. — Chociaż spodziewałem się zastać pewnego boga, a nie... — nie dokończył, chociaż jego usta się poruszały.

— Kogo? — warknął Sam, obracając się do Lokiego, który uciszył jego brata.

— Dean, chcemy wyjść — odezwała się istota z sykiem. — On nas praży.

Demon uniósł brwi, spoglądając to na Casa, to na Sama i Lokiego.

— Przyjdziemy, jak sobie pogadacie — oznajmił w końcu, zabierając swojego kapiącego znajomego ze sobą. Wkrótce zniknęli, zostawiając po sobie tylko obślizgłą, czarną maź.

Sam, zapominając się całkowicie, poczuł, jak w żyłach przepływa mu czarny dym, dodający mu siłę. Jego oczy zabarwiły się na czarno i pchnął Lokiego, który uderzył plecami w baldachim.

— Co przede mną ukrywasz? — warknął w twarz niższemu mężczyźnie, zaciskając palce na jego ramionach.

Loki kompletnie się nie przejął jego agresywnym zachowaniem – cały czas spoglądał za ich nieproszonymi gośćmi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Sam naparł na niego, ale zapomniał, że bóg trzymał w rękach miecz, i nadział się na niego. Wrzasnął i odskoczył, czując ból po ostrzu, ale także spaleniznę swojej skóry.

Dopiero wtedy Loki zareagował. Jego miecz zniknął, a bóg machnął ręką i uzdrowił ciało Sama. Jego szata nadal była pocięta i podpalona.

— Nie pchaj się, gdzie cię nie chcą — mruknął z pochmurną miną.

— Przed chwilą chciałeś mnie bliżej — odpyskował Sam, pocierając swój bok. — Kim jest Castiel? Kim _ty_ jesteś?

Loki przyglądał mu się z uniesioną wysoko brodą. Mimo że Sam był o wiele większy od boga, to Loki emanował siłą, której Sam nigdy nie mógł przewyższyć, nawet w łóżku. Zawsze wiedział, że bóg mu pozwala dominować, odbierajac tym Samowi prawdziwą władzę.

Teraz jednak coś w jego sile się zmieniło. Jej smak stał się gorzki i kłuł Sama w język. Już otwierał usta, aby zapytać, skąd ta zmiana, kiedy zobaczył nowy cień za plecami Lokiego.

Cień w kształcie trzech par skrzydeł.

Sam syknął.

— Castiel był aniołem — oznajmił Loki, a jego głos był jak grzmot. _Aniołem, _powtórzył w myślach Sam. Nie powinien się dziwić, bo skoro istnieją demony, to istnienie aniołów nie powinno być takie zaskakujące. — Teraz w nim są jeszcze bestie z czyśćca — kontynuował Loki. Cienie jego skrzydeł zniknęły, ale buzująca w pomieszczeniu moc nie zmalała.

Sam czekał, bo wiedział, że Loki nie skończył. Próbował powstrzymać warczenie ze swojego gardła, bo bardzo szybko się nauczył, że warczenie na Lokiego mu się nie opłaca; zawsze będzie postrzegał go jako swojego wroga, tak samo, jak Loki będzie postrzegał go jako istotę poniżej godności boga. Czekał na odpowiedź, której zaczął się domyślać, ale która nie pasowała do jestestwa Lokiego.

— Jestem Gabriel. Mąż Boży. Archanioł.

Sam zadrżał i odruchowo uniósł barki, kuląc się w sobie. Nie spuszczał Lokiego-Gabriela z oczu. Zaczął powoli przesuwać się w stronę wyjścia, pod czujnym spojrzeniem boga-anioła, który jedynie prychnął.

— Myślisz, że pozwolę ci odejść? — zagrzmiał. Jego moc znowu była mocą Lokiego, po anielskiej sile nie było śladu, ale Sam nadal pamiętał. — Myślisz, że możesz się wycofać z tego, co jest między nami? Myślisz, że masz do tego _prawo?_

Sam nie myślał za dużo w tej chwili. Jego instynkt krzyczał, że powinien uciekać, bo największy drapieżnik, na którego mógłby się natknąć, właśnie przed nim stoi. Rzucił się do drzwi, ale zamiast tego znalazł się przy baldachimie łóżka, przetransportowany wbrew swojej woli. Loki-Gabriel przyciskał go za szyję do drewna. Powinno to wyglądać absurdalnie, niższy bóg-anioł trzymający Sama w bezruchu, ale moc ocierająca się o Sama i unieruchamiająca go, ta moc wręcz parzyła, wybijając mu z głowy jakiekolwiek inne myśli.

— Zostaw mnie — warknął Sam. Po raz kolejny poczuł uderzenie na policzku, ale tym razem się doigrał, bo knykcie Lokiego połamały mu szczękę.

Było w tym coś na tyle znajomego, że go nieco uspokoiło. Sam nie mógł już nic powiedzieć, ale zmrużył powieki i wpatrywał się w boga, widząc w jego oczach to samo, co zawsze. Przełknął krew w ustach, nie zważając na ból, i odetchnął przez nos. Po anielskiej mocy nie zostało śladu.

— Jesteś mój — oznajmił grobowo Loki. Jego wzrok skakał między oczami Sama. — Nie masz prawa mnie zostawić. Zawsze cię znajdę, zawsze cię złapię. — Przysunął się bliżej i polizał szczękę Sama, lecząc ją. — Wolisz być wiecznie głodny i przywiązany do mojego łóżka, czy jednak chcesz mieć trochę dłuższą smycz, aby polować?

Sam od samego początku swojej relacji z Lokim wiedział, że nie ma w niej nic do gadania. Świadomie się na nią zgodził; był to jedyny raz, kiedy Loki zapytał go o zdanie. Został uprzedzony, że od tego nie ma odwrotu. Nie ma żadnego ustanowionego między nimi słowa, którego będzie mógł użyć, jeśli coś się mu nie spodoba. Tak Loki działał, tego Sam chciał.

Przypomniał sobie teraz właśnie te ustalenia i uspokoił się całkowicie. Loki miał rację – Sam tylko do tego się nadawał, tylko to mu pozostało. Należenie do Lokiego i niezjedzenie brata. Nic więcej nie miało racji bytu w jego głowie.

Nawet to, że Loki był archaniołem Gabrielem.

Przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę na bok, pokazując bogowi swoją szyję. Loki zamruczał i pocałował go w tętnicę.

— Dokładnie — skomentował poddanie Sama.

W tym momencie nic innego się nie liczyło – ani demon za ścianą i jego były-anioł-obecne-bestie, ani kłamstwa, ani próby ucieczki. Na żadną z tych rzeczy Sam nie miał wpływu._ Nie chciał _mieć wpływu. Chciał mieć tylko świadomość, że ktoś go posiada. Nie obchodziło go nic innego.

— Loki — mruknął, łapiąc go w pasie i przysuwając boga do siebie.

— Bądź grzeczny — odparł bóg. Przesunął rękę z jego szyi w dół, na pierś Sama, i pchnął go na łóżko. — Leż.

Sam zmarszczył brwi i oparł się na łokciach.

— Dean? — zapytał.

— Gdyby był sam, to bym cię do niego puścił — powiedział Loki. Poprawił na sobie szatę. — Castiel w każdej formie byłby dla ciebie niebezpieczny. A nikt nie może cię krzywdzić. Oprócz mnie.

Po tych słowach – dwóch ostatnich dodanych jakby po chwili wahania, jakby Loki nie chciał, aby Sam myślał, że bóg chce od niego czegokolwiek innego niż jego poddania – Sam ułożył się wygodniej na poduszkach; uniósł ręce do góry, krzyżując je w nadgarstkach, a nogi zgiął w kolanach i rozszerzył uda.

— Poczekam — oświadczył, doskonale wiedząc, jak się prezentuje. Wzrok, jakim objął go Loki, niemal parzył.

— Dobry chłopiec — skwitował po chwili bóg i wyszedł.

Sam zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu.

Był Chłopcem Królem. Ale Loki był bogiem. Czym jest król dla boga?

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kas_delafere](https://twitter.com/kas_delafere)  
tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
